shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Abidal D. Wes
Abidal D. Wes is a pirate and the captain of the pirate crew which he formed The Blueburn Pirate crew. "Do not cry because it is over, simply smile because it happened" -Abidal D. Wes 'Introduction/History' Abidal D. Wes was born in the country of Alabasta and from a very young age has been tought in the art of swordplay. His mother was a beautiful blonde woman who died while Abidal was still very young and since then was raised by his father. His teacher in the art of swordplay was none other than his father (who was a well known pirate). Abidal never knew his father was a pirate until the age of 16 when some marines came crashing into his house and arrested his father and it was then that Avidal found out that his father was a pirate worth 200,000,000. Acussed of many attacks on navy bases, killing and robbing innocent people, raiding villages and towns alike his father was finally found and locked up on Impel Down. Abidal was then taken to a foster home with other kids and people he never knew. All this time he was consuming rage against the navy which he blamed for taking the only person that he still cared about. But, besides the rage and his grudge against the navy, there was still a sense of freedom and meeting new people that he allways wanted. When Abidal turned 18 he left his foster home to search the world, to become a free man, to overcome whatever would come against him, to find the famosu one piece that his father allways talked about, but above all, to find the truth if his father was already dead or still rotting in Impel Down. Abidal met a two persons who found him an interesting guy and these people also resided on the same foster home he was. Together these three formed the Blueburn pirate crew the name meaning two things, the colour blue which is Abidal´s trade mark colour and the word burn which is part of Abidal´s full name which is Abidal D. Wesburn. Abidal and his companions soon found themselves in many adventurous, in new settings, fighting against marines, invading marine bases just like his father used to do when he was a pirate. Abidal found the true meaning of freedom. With all of this and by defeating many small time pirate captains with atleast 50,000,000 for example Bellamy the hyena and many others and by ultimately defeating the newly escaped Impel Down escapee Crocodile in a 1 vs 1 fight (whom he remembers for being the terrorizer of Alabasta) when Abidal decided to challenge him, Abidal obtained a bounty of 150,000,00. Abidal is still in the first part of the Grand Line but he wishes to proceed to the New World, but he still wishes to see his father. Abidal and his crew met a terrible defeat at the hands of Mihawk one of the Shinchibukai but the former spared them. Abidal´s recklesness has put him and his crew in loads of dangerous situations. Category:Robinbull Category:Will of D. Category:Human Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Pirate Category:Blueburn Pirates Category:Swordsmen